MERLIN: THE NEW AGE
by whispersofshadowsx
Summary: After the death of Morgana&Arthur, Merlin makes a deal with the Great Dragon who brings them back to life all 3 of them in a different time and century. The 20th century. They don't know who each other are anymore and will never know, but this deal is an evil one. The memories aren't forever lost and not everybody's memory is erased. How will Merlin save the world again?
1. Chapter 1:The Start Of A New

**(PURE FICTIONAL, THIS WAS BASED ON THE HIT BBC SERIES MERLIN AND I GAVE FULL CREDIT TO THEM ON THEIR CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE. THE WRITING IS DONE BY ME. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. THIS STORY IS NOT JUST MERLIN/MORGANA STORY IT CHANGES UP OKAY?)**

He pulled the sword gently out of her. He looked deep into her eyes, trying not to cry. Merlin had just killed the girl he fell in love with. Morgana. She looked back at him with confusion and a bit of hate in her eyes. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and he sniffled.

"I blame myself sometimes for what you've become Morgana. I had chances and oppurinties to stop you from turning into this but I didn't. I'm sorry."

Morgana let out a dying breath. "No you aren't or else you wouldn't have killed me." Her head rolled back but Merlin caught it. He lay her gently on the ground and dropped the sword. "I'll never forgive you for this." Morgana said dryly and weakly like she was in desperate need of water. Merlin's tears were flowing down his cheek uncontrollably. He wiped them away and simply starred down at her.

"Goodbye Morgana." He said as her eyelids slowly shut. Morgana was dead.

"Merlin…" said Arthur.

Merlin ran over to Arthur ready to help him as he bend down to Arthur's level."Don't worry. Morgana is gone; I'll get you back to Gaius in time. You're not going to die on my hand."

"But I will in Morderd's…." replied Arthur weakly as he looked down at his wound.

"I will not lose another person. Now c'mon." said Merlin putting Arthur's arm around him but before Merlin could lift him and Arthur up. Arthur knocked them down and pulled away, his eyelids were starting to close and Merlin could sense that his dear friend only had a few short minutes left.

"No Merlin… there is no use in this anymore. Accept what is and move on please, just do me favor. Tell Gwen I love her."

Merlin was now sobbing like a little kid "No! You are going to tell her that you bloody idiot because this will not happen! You will not die."

"Merlin. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend." Said Arthur whispering the last part weakly with a dying breath and then his eyelids closed. Merlin eyes widen and he started to shake Arthur. _No! Not like this! He cannot die like this! _thought Merlin, he shook Arthur harder now.

"Arthur! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! C'MON YOU BLOODY IGORANGT KING WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS! ARTTHHURR!' screamed out Merlin to the skies and to his dead best friend. Merlin shook his tears away and started running. He began to chant the calling of the dragon, and after Merlin stopped running the large Dragon stood in front of him.

"What has happened young warlock? I presume not everything went as you planned." Said the Dragon

"Arthur is dead! And so is Morgana!" yelled out Merlin angrily at the Dragon.

"Please do not take out your angry towards me; I warned you all this would happen. You did not listen, you can only blame yourself."

"So that's it then? Arthur and Morgana is dead end of story?" said Merlin in denial.

"Why do you speak of the lady Morgana still when she has betrayed you and everybody you love? She's even killed most of them." asked the Dragon. Merlin stood quite, the reason he still spoke of Morgana is because he had fallen in love with her even if she had turned evil he knew that the old her was still there that some of her humanity was still in her heart. The Dragon sighed "You fell in love with her."

"It doesn't matter! She's dead. Which brings it back to my reason for your call, is there anything I or you could do to bring Arthur back and bring the old Morgana back too?"

"I'm afraid my dear young warlock that they have reached an end in their journey's and there is nothing that can bring them back."

"Please you must know of a way."

The Dragon hesitated and then spoke. "It comes with a price."

"I'll do anything it takes!"

"I was afraid of that. The thing I speak of is somewhat good and evil, you must know that once you agree to this you cannot go back Merlin."

"I understand."

"I cannot bring them back to life right now Merlin but in a different time and a different century I can."

"Alright doesn't sound bad. Why are you so scared of that?" asked Merlin.

"If you wish to join them, you must know that neither of you will have re-collection of each other in your memories and that possibly that everything you once knew about each other could be gone in a heart beat. The evil part is that sometimes their memories do come back and if they were evil once perhaps they will be evil again." Said the Dragon with a warning voice as he spoke, Merlin knew what he meant on that last part if Morgana remembered who she was before and she decided to go back to who she was she could destroy the world but most importantly kill Arthur and himself plus possibly billions of people. Man, Merlin needed to start liking better girls but if that's what he had to do to be with his friends again that's what shall be done. He bite his bottom lip as he gave it more thought, he looked up at the dragon and nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Very well young warlock. Remember my warning now and good luck." He said to Merlin before he made him black out.

"Merlin! Wake up!"Yelled Merlin's friend Lance through the closed door. Merlin woke up only to soon realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Oh shit…" said Merlin as he straightened up only to have chips fall on his lap. "Looks like I fell asleep eating again." Merlin stood up from the couch and shook the chips off him. A yawn came out as he opened the door. "Lancelot! Hey man." He said inviting his friend. Lancelot entered and looked around. His friend's place was a mess well the living room part was a mess various types of foods where on the floor and movie boxes were scattered all over it as well.

"You know what I love about your place? Is that it's always clean!" said Lancelot sarcastically.

"Hahaha very funny." Merlin said pretending to laugh as he gave his friend a little push as he headed into the kitchen to get a trash bag out of one of the cabinets.

"So how was it last night?"said Lancelot sitting down on the couch.

"What'd you mean? How was what? "

"You know the Mayor's party?"

"Oh it was actually quite boring. His son didn't even show." said Merlin starting to pick up the bag of chips on the floor.

"What Arthur wasn't there? Damn it! I wanted to see if he would do something stupid like he did in Washington."

"Are they still talking about?"

"Hey what that kid did was pretty stupid." Said Lancelot letting out a laugh.

"He's not a kid he's our age."

"Is that so, huh?" said Lancelot folding his arms and putting a look on his face that showed that he was only pretending to care. "Well don't you know a lot about them!"

"I'm suppose to know this stuff remember?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes and stood up and crushing chips in the process. "Oh yes I forgot, your applying to be their servant."

"Worker."Merlin corrected.

"Sounds more like servant to me Merlin." He then went into the kitchen. "I don't understand, why do you want to be servant for grumpy old Mayor Uther when you are capable of being something more."

"Because it's my decision." Said Merlin tying up the garbage bag and then setting it down on the floor, he went over to the bar that he had and sat in one of the stools next to Lancelot.

"Alright then, I still think it's crappy though."

"Whatever."

"Do you know what Arthur looks like?" whispered Lancelot.

"You are talking about Arthur all the time like he is some kind of punk/hero and you don't know what the guy looks like?" asked Merlin.

"You don't know either do you?"

"Not a clue. They don't let us near any of the Mayor's stuff unless we are workers."

"Servants." Coughed out Lancelot, Merlin was about to say something until his phone rang. He raised up a finger at Lancelot to be patient and quite because the Mayor was calling.

"Hello?"

"Merlin! It's Uther."

"Yes sir I saw the caller ID."

"Are you being smart?"

"No sir." Merlin said about to panic.

"Alright. I was wondering if you could go to the 'Yellow creek Camelot Deli' and pick up a ham for tonight's masquerade ball."

"There's a ball tonight?"

"Oh yes my son comes back tonight so I thought why not another party? Don't worry you're invited. Now back to the ham once you get their tell me you are there to pick up number 45 okay?"

"Of course sir but shouldn't you get an official serva—I mean worker to do that for you?'

"No I have you and I know you are free so pick it up. Thank you and see you tonight." Said Uther quickly and then he hung up.

Merlin sort of starred at his phone speechless and then he looked at Lancelot.

"What?"

"I gotta go, the mayor needs my help with something. Who knows? Maybe if I do this right I can get that job! Lock up when you leave okay?" said Merlin putting down one of his extra keys.

"Alright. Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Merlin said rushing out.

The skies thundered and Merlin just hoped it wouldn't start raining. He had forgotten his umbrella at his loft because he thought it wouldn't be necessary because it hardly ever rains in Camelot. He squinted his eyes as he looked up to the sky. Nothing. It was still grey which means he still had time. He started to walk to the nearest bus station but he stopped himself as he saw a boy who looked at least 2 years younger than him getting beat up by a tall blonde and 2 of his friends.

"Thinking about going over there and breaking up the fight?" said a voice behind him. Merlin turned only to see a guy that looked about a 3 years older than him with a prickly beard and shoulder length hair.

"That's none of your business sir."

"Oh god don't call me that! Call me Gwaine okay?" said Gwaine. "Now answer my question, thinking about breaking up the fight?"

"Well if I don't who will? I don't see you exactly doing anything."

"Cause I'm smart and don't wanna get my ass kicked donkey ears."

Merlin let out a laugh. "I'm Merlin."

"You already know my name so don't worry about my huge introduction and hand over the ham. I'll take care of it while you help that kid out." Gwaine said extending out a hand ready to take the ham. Merlin heisted could he really trust somebody he just met? But he didn't have a choice. He gave it to Gwaine and rushed over to the kid's aid. He pulled the blonde off him and punched him in the face. Merlin held his hand and grunted his pain, he never knew that punching somebody could hurt your hand that bad but he look down at the blonde who was trying to re-cover from what just happened.

"Pick on somebody your own size."Merlin said. The blonde stood up and darted his blue eyes at Merlin.

"You are about my height. Boys leave him and let's take on this one." Said the blonde with the smirk.

"Uh…"said Merlin but it was too late one of them already punched him. Merlin fell to the ground and looked back at Gwaine. "What do I do?"

"I don't know but get yourself out of it little man!" said Gwaine with a smirk observing this.

Merlin looked up at the blonde and his pals. "Who the hell you think you are? The mayor of this town?" said Merlin to the blonde. The blonde crouched to his level and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised a fist.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." And with that he punched Merlin out.

Merlin woke up and looked around, he was back in his loft. He sighed as he remembered what happened. Wait a minute? Where was the ham? What happened after Arthur punched him?

"Hey you're awake! Welcome back." Said Gwaine appearing out of nowhere with a cold steak in his hand. He handed it over to Merlin, who put it close to his left eye.

"How'd you get in?"

"What? No thank you for bringing me back here and not leaving me out on the sidewalk? People of this century really need to be more proper like back than." Said Gwaine.

"Thank you for that. Now where's the ham? And how'd you get in?" asked Merlin.

"This guy Lancelot was leaving and I came in just in time to go inside your loft. And your precious ham is in the fridge relax."

"What time is it?"

"8:14."

Merlin bolted right up and dropped the steak. "Shit! That stupid son of a bitch made me late!"

"For a very important date?" said Gwaine with a smirk while quoting the Alice In Wonderland rabbit.

"This isn't funny!" said Merlin looking for the ham. He took it out once he found it. "And yes it's sort of a date kind of thing. I'm invited to the king's masquerade ball."

"Wow and you have the nerve to punch his son?"said Gwaine raising an eyebrow. "You got balls kid." Gwaine said putting his feet up.

"Look don't let anybody in okay? Unless they go by the name of Lancelot."

"Got it, but hey kid!" yelled Gwaine before Merlin went out the door. Merlin turned before he opened the door. "You should change." Merlin looked down at his clothes, started walking back, put the ham down and said.

"Yeah you're probably right."


	2. Chapter 2:Begin Again

CHAPTER 2:

Merlin got out of his taxi cab and ran straight to the gates which were now starting to close. The minute Merlin stepped out it began to rain.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"he yelled out. He shook his head and put his jacket over it and ran to the security guards. "Excuse me I work for Uther please you gotta let me in."

"Name."

"Merlin."

"Not on the list."

"I know but if you would please—"

" . ." said the guard.

"C'mon man! It took me 45 minutes to get this ham, I got punched in the face by that stupid Arthur, now I'm getting rained on while standing here talking to a real jerk please LET ME IN!"

"Andrew! It's alright he's with me." Said an elderly man with shoulder-length white hair named Gaius. Merlin smiled as he saw who his savior was, the security guard sighed and let Merlin pass through. Merlin ran to Gaius and handed him the ham.

"Thanks Gaius."

"No problem. Now put on your mask, you're about to enter the dance floor which has door guards too who don't let you in without one."

"Oh harsh." Said Merlin taking out his mask, putting it on and tying it on the back.

"Yes, well Arthur made it clear. Mask only."

"Ugh Arthur, I hate that guy. Low life son of—"

"Merlin!"

"I'm sorry but I met him and he really is one."

"Still, that's the mayor's son you are talking about I be careful if I were you with the words I chose."

"Has he told you who he has picked?" Merlin asked as they stopped in front of the big doors that led to the ball room.

"Not yet but Merlin I might have some bad news."

"Don't start off with that!"

"I think he's letting Arthur pick people."

"Arthur pick THE PEOPLE WHO WORK FOR HIM?! But he hates me!"

"Look I said I think! Even if Uther is letting his son pick people. I'm sure your little run in will mean nothing to Arthur as he is deciding but if he does hold it against you then I really am an old man who knows nothing." Said Gaius with a smile trying to cheer Merlin up.

Merlin laughed and bowed his head as they allowed him access to enter. Everything was beautiful thought Merlin. To the floor carpeting to the crystal chandeliers that hung on the ceiling. His eyes went to the big round table at the corner. Uther was there and so was his son Arthur who was right of him and next to him were the guys who beat Merlin up. Uther laughed at something his son said and Merlin froze. What if Arthur told Uther what happened a few hours ago? He couldn't be here. He had to go! His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being called out. He turned towards Gaius who was monitioning him over.

"Merlin! C'mon!" said Gaius. "You're in the way." Explaining Gaius more clearly, making Merlin realizing he was in the middle of the dance floor and standing in someone's way, he turned around.

"I'm so sor—" he stopped himself as he starred into the girl's blue-green eyes. Something instantly clicked inside of him, something changed as well. It felt like he seen her before, like he knew her already. Was it crazy to think like this from just one stare? Reality soon caught up with Merlin as he realized he was still in her way. "I'm sorry, it's just…have we met before?" he asked as he titled his head to the right. She smiled a little, that smile also seemed familiar but where!

"No, I'm sorry. I highly doubt it though, us meeting. Sorry. Excuse me." She said as she passed by Merlin and made her way to the round table where Uther and Arthur stood up as she came over to greet them or more like they came to greet her. Merlin looked down as he saw Arthur plant a kiss on the cheek on the lovely lady he just met.

"Merlin!" yelled Gaius. Merlin made his way to Gaius who was now in line of the moving buffet, Merlin grabbed a plate and began putting food on it. "Who was that?" said Gaius looking up at Merlin now and then.

"I don't know. I was sorta hoping you would tell me that."

"Me?"

"Yes you. She obliviously is VERY friendly with Uther and Arthur and you are Uther's best friend and VP thought you might know her."

Gaius looked back at the girl who Merlin had bumped into who now was sitting down and getting treated like a princess. "Well…I might. But she has a mask on, I can't tell who she is if she has that bloody mask on now can I?"

Merlin nodded and mumbled 'True."then he got an idea. He put his plate down and looked at Gaius. "Don't worry I'll take her mask off."

"What? How?" asked Gaius.

"Trust me!" yelled Merlin already making his way to the round table, when he did Uther, Arthur and the lady looked up at him.

"Yes?" said Uther.

"My name is…" Merlin quickly looked around for something that could work as a fake name when he finally got it. "Alejandro..Cup! Son of the mayor in Glass point, do you mind if I dance with her for a moment Mayor Uther?"

"Forgive me but I don't know of such a place called Glass point around Camelot. But of course." He said giving the lady's hand to Merlin. The lady bowed gracefully as did Merlin and they went over to the dance-floor. Merlin pulled her in and she put her hand on his shoulder as they danced.

"Glasspoint? Is that the best you could come up with?" said the lady obliviously not fooled by Merlin.

Merlin looked down as he chuckled then he looked back up in those somewhat familiar eyes of her. "Pardon me my lady but again you just remind me of someone and I had to spare a few more moments with you."

The lady smiled and rolled her eyes a little bit. "I see. In that case do you have any memory of this person now that we are dancing?"

"Not a bit, but would you at least tell me your name or take off your mask, so you could perhaps give me a hint?"

"That's more a like a big preview don't you think? The only thing I will do for you is a sneak peek which is my name."

He spun her around and brought her a bit closer. "Tell me your name beautiful lady."

She laughed a little. "It's Morgana."

All of sudden Merlin let out a gasp.

"_She looks great doesn't she?"Gwen said coming up behind Merlin. Merlin looked at Gwen then at the lady who had just arrived he couldn't stop starring she was utterly breath-taking. He wanted to be over there with her, talking to her, listening to what could be her sweet angelic voice instead of Arthur being the one to do all those things._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Some people are just BORN to be queen!" said Gwen putting down a jar of water._

"_No." said Merlin looking at Gwen. That lady maybe royalty but Gwen could turn into a queen to. In fact he thought she be an amazing queen._

"_I think so! Not that I'd want to be her."Gwen said trailing after Merlin. "Who'd wanna marry Arthur?' said Gwen rolling her eyes and looking down at the various foods in front of them._

"_Oh c'mon Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough-tough save the world kind of man." Said Merlin with a playful smile and voice while looking down too. Gwen looked up at him._

"_No! I like more much ordinary men like you. "_

_Merlin let out a small laugh. "Right. What's her name?" said Merlin gawking at the lady once again._

_Gwen seemed to notice but pretend not to but it was hard she was a little bit upset after that, but she plastered a fake smile on her face and managed to get out the name."Morgana."_

Merlin gasped once more as he opened his eyes. Only to find himself sitting on the floor with Morgana next to him with a worried look on in her eyes and face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea—yeah. Just…I don't know…what happened exactly?"

"I don't know you tell me. One minute you ask me my name I tell you it the next you gasp and sit on the floor with your orbs all white."

"Oh well that sounds creepy."

"It was scary." She said helping Merlin up.

"Do you mind if we keep on dancing?"

She smiled. "Not at all." She stuck out her hand and giggled as he pulled her close. "So is your name really Alejandro Cup?"

"No it's Merlin."

"Interesting name."

"More interesting than Morgana? I highly doubt that."

She laughed. "Are you really a mayor's son?"

"Nope."

"So everything you told Uther-"

"Complete lie. Just to dance with you, that's how much I needed this dance."

Morgana smiled and starred into Merlin's eyes. It looked like she was trying to remember something as well, it felt like they were about to kiss until Arthur showed up and split them up.

"Morgana do you mind if I chat with him for a while and then dance with you?"

"Not at all Arthur." She said with a smile as she pulled away from Merlin. "Bye." She said going over to a girl who had her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Yes sir?"said Merlin hoping Arthur wouldn't recognize him.

"Cut the bullshit I know who you are. You're that guy who interrupted my fun, what the hell are you doing here? Invitation only."

"I got one, your father gave me one. Why? Because I'm applying to be one of his workers."

Arthur laughed. "One of those? Are you kidding me?"

"What's so funny?" said Uther coming up to them and putting a hand on his boy's shoulder.

"He was just telling me that he is one the people who is applying to be one of your workers." Said Arthur with a amused face. Merlin wondered what it be like if they switch places wonder how funny it be than. Probably be pretty freaking hilarious.

"You're right that is funny! Merlin shouldn't have to apply and prove himself worthy for a job that's only to work for me."

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Oh yes Merlin. You don't have to apply anymore. You got it. You got the job as Arthur's helper."

Arthur and Merlin both froze and looked at each other "What?!'They said at the same time as Uther walked away. Arthur and Merlin catched up to him.

"Father! I can take care of myself I'm a respoinable person!"

"Also sir I did not apply for that! It seems more like I be his servant than worker."

"Listen I made up my mind and I'm not changing it. Arthur meet Merlin, Merlin meet Arthur. Now he is your servant and that is final and now leave me alone thank you." Said Uther walking away to greet the people who just came in. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other one more time, Merlin shook his head Arthur was still in shock.

"Could we keep what happened between us a secret? I don't want your father to know I got into a fight with his son."

"Fine, but last favor I do for you _servant." _Said Arthur with a smile. "Hmm… I like the way that sounds, now if you excuse me Merlin I have to dance with the lovely lady Morgana." then he walked away.

"Ignorant self centered brat." Said Merlin to himself as Arthur walked away.

"Who? Arthur?" said the girl with the ponytail that talked to Morgana earlier. Merlin turned around and nodded with a smile.

"You caught me. I'm talking bad about the mayor's son don't report it."

She laughed a little bit charmed by him. "Of course not he is a bit self centered, but I think he means well."

"Oh I see."

Her eyes widen as soon as she got what he must've thought. "Oh god no! I don't like Arthur, no that seems more like Morgana's area."

Merlin laughed and stuck out his hand. "Merlin."

She blushed and smiled. She shook his hand "Guinevere but call me Gwen, everyone does."

"Pleasure to meet you Gwen." He pulled his hand away and smiled. "So tell me are Arthur and Morgana like a thing?"

"A thing? No not really. I mean his dad wants them to be, but no Morgana wants to find that guy all on her own." Said Gwen.

"Oh."

"Yes, so don't worry she's free."

Merlin nearly choked on his own saliva as Gwen said that, Gwen giggled as she seemed to notice. Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Oh no Gwen, me and Morgana." He pointed to himself and shook his head. "No way, sorry."

"Okay then."

"Gwen come over here!" called out Morgana to her friend.

"Well pleasure meeting you Merlin." She said with a smile.

"Your best friends with Morgana?" asked Merlin.

"Yes and don't look so surprised."

"I'm not!" he yelled out to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

CHAPTER 3:

Merlin was walking down the corridors of the mayor's giant house, carrying a pot of tea that Arthur had order. Ugh! Arthur! Arthur had been making Merlin crazy ever since he got hired Lancelot was right he should've never applied to be one of Uther's man servants he hated this now, but he couldn't get out now he was stuck whether he liked it or not, but there was actually a good part to being able to work for them. He got to see Morgana every now and then and every time she would spot him she would wave or smile at him. Merlin looked down as he smiled just thinking about Morgana, he didn't notice where he was going so he accidently bumped into someone, which caused him to spill the tea for Arthur.

"I'm so sorry!" said Merlin. He looked up and noticed a smiling Morgana. Her top was a bit spilled on but the thing that got spilled on the most was her book. He laughed as he noticed she laughed as well.

"It's alright. You got my shield though."

"Yeah I can see that. Oh jesus give me that." He said grabbing her book and he started blowing on it. " Don't worry the tea will get away in no time!"

Morgana smiled. "Or you might make it worse. Give it please." She said sticking out her hand. Merlin stopped and gave it over to her with a smile.

"So where are you going all dressed up like that?" he asked because she was wearing riding cloths.

"Going out riding with Gwen."

"Planning on talking bad about Arthur if so may I join you?"

Morgana laughed. "No sorry Merlin. Just me and my best friend but I'm glad we finally got to talk."

"Yeah me too."

"I should probably go. Gwen's waiting."

"Yeah of course, go ahead." He said making way for Morgana to pass. She smiled and passed by him, she looked back at him before she disappeared. That's when Merlin saw a flash before his eyes.

"_Sorry!" Said Merlin slowling down just to apologize to whoever he bumped into. The lady Morgana turned around with a smile._

"_That's quite alright Merlin. No harm."_

"_Are you going to see Gaius?" he asked._

"_Yes. I presume his told you about my sleepless nights."_

"_Yes. He has prepared a draft for you he said it should work better than the other ones."_

"_I should look forward to that than."_

_Merlin smiled. Morgana was so beautiful and every time Merlin was around her he do something stupid and make him like he was a village idiot. _

"_I should go now. Nice talking to you Merlin."_

"_You too my lady." He bowed but when he raised up he accidently knocked down the tray of food another servant was carrying. Merlin looked at the servant who was quite angry with him. Merlin gave the person a quick smile. "I'm sorry." He started picking up the food and putting it on the tray he handed it over to the angry servant. Merlin smiled as he put the finishing touches. "Ta-da sorry Lacey." He said to the servant. Lacey walked away, leaving Merlin alone. Merlin saw that Morgana had already walked away from him he sighed as he watched her disappear. _

Merlin re-vibbed as he felt someone shake him. It was Gaius.

"Oh hi Gaius."

"What the heck are you doing starring at nothing Merlin?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"I'm getting slightly concerned about you Merlin." He said with a weird look on his face.

"You shouldn't be! I'm fine! Now if you excuse me the royal pain in the ass requires my services." Merlin said walking away from Gaius.

"Merlin!" yelled Gaius turning around to face Merlin.

"Yeah?" said Merlin still walking away.

"Be careful at what you say! HE IS THE MAYOR'S SON!"

"Whatever!'

"And tie your shoes you're going to trip!"

"No I won't!" at the moment as Merlin was going the stairs he tripped over his shoe laces. "OW!"He screamed. Gaius laughed a little and shook his head and tsked.

"Oh Merlin."

Morgana and Gwen stopped near a lake. Morgana smiled as she got off her horse, she ran to the lake while taking off her riding boots. She rolled up her jeans and dipped her toes in the lake. She rolled her head back like a little kid as she felt the warm rushing of the water run underneath her feet. Gwen sat next to her and smiled.

"You seem exhausted." Said Gwen.

"This entire week, Uther has pushed Arthur and I together for everything! It's horrible. All I want to do is go out riding or read a book or help out in the garden! Something that doesn't involve Arthur! But it is fun to tease him."

"So you really don't like Arthur?"

"Not really. I mean he is handsome and his eyes are just so mesmerizing but I don't see him like that. I feel like he is my brother not husband."

"You couldn't perhaps like someone else could you?" said Gwen with a teasing tone and arching an eyebrow upward.

Morgana laughed at her friend. "No I haven't that guy yet. Though there is somebody."

"Really?" said Gwen scooting closer interested in hearing about this guy whose gotten her best friend all bubbly.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen. Besides I think he's taken, I mean he said he was looking for her and I think that means he's looking for his girlfriend."

"Wait what?"

"At the masquerade party, I bumped into him and that's where he told me I reminded him of her. So I'm guessing he has girlfriend and is trying to find her or find out what happened to her." Said Morgana looking down at her feet.

"Who's he?"

"Merlin, I know he seems like a total dork but maybe that's the kind of guy I need instead of a self-centered air head."

Gwen laughed and pushed some of her hair away. "Look Merlin doesn't have a girlfriend."

"You are just saying that. Besides how do you know?"

"I asked Gaius."

"Why?"

"Wanted to see if Merlin would make a good friend so I decided to do a background check on him."

Morgana laughed and then layed down with her feet still in the crystal clear water. "He's a hard one."

"Yeah." Said Gwen squinting her eyes as she looked at the sky.

"I sort of agree with him. The moment he turned around something changed inside of me. It felt like I've seen him before too same with Arthur when I first met him and with you Gwen. It's all so strange it feels like…a puzzle… and I'm just trying so hard to find the right pieces. Does that sound crazy?" said Morgana turning to her.

"No Morgana, sounds poetic and true. It did feel like I knew you before when we first met, I just didn't wanna say anything I was too afraid you wouldn't give me the extra room in your apartment." Gwen said with a smile.

Morgana laughed. "Perheps in another life we were best friends."

"Who were rich."

Morgana laughed again. "and we're happily married with amazing husbands."

"Who treated us like queens and had 2 kids."

"What if I want just 1 or 3 or none?" said Morgana.

"Fine I HAD 2 kids while you were undecided about it." Said Gwen letting out a little laugh. Morgana smiled and took out her feet from the water and then swiped all her hair to one side.

"Hey Gwen can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you like Merlin?"she said with half-smile.

"What? As more than a friend? Of course not! I barely know him besides you like him I would never do that to you!" said Gwen quickly.

"It doesn't matter. I could tell that you do and it's alright it's not like I'm going to have you executed." Said Morgana, Gwen smiled a little at her friend.

"Just a little bit, like 10%. " said Gwen

"Doesn't matter if it is just 10%. You like him and I totally knew it! He'll be so lucky if he got you Gwen." As Morgana said this there was a flash before her eyes

"_Merlin I wanted you to know your secret's safe with me." Said Morgana to him as Gwen exited with Arthur. _

"_My secret?" asked Merlin confused and a bit afraid of what Morgana had just said._

"_Come on. Don't pretend, I know what you did."_

"_You do?"_

"_I saw it with my own eyes." She said raising her chin up a bit._

"_You did?" said Merlin whose blood had turned cold._

"_I understand why you don't want anybody to know." She said in a soothing voice. She could feel he was very tense on this subject, she didn't understand why but still she wanted him to calm down. His secret was really safe with her. Even if it didn't hurt her a little to know that he did have feelings for Guinevere or so she thought that was his secret._

"_Well obviously." Merlin snorted._

"_I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" she asked with her eyebrow raised._

_Merlin smiled and laughed. He was happy that someone knew his secret and that the person who knew it was the girl he cared about most in the world, Morgana, and that she wouldn't tell anybody. "No..it's… You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." He said smiling wider._

"_Well, you can continue to deny it but… I think Gwen's a very lucky woman." She said._

"_Gwen?"Confusion rode now on his face._

"_Ssh it's our secret." She said quickly raising up a finger to her smiling lips before she walked away. _

"Morgana! MORGANA!" said Gwen shaking her best friend. Morgana gasped as she woke up, she looked around and then she looked at Gwen.

"What happened?"

"I don't know you just sort of fainted. Are you alright?" said Gwen with worry in her tone and eyes. She was looking for any recent bruises or wounds that might have come on Morgana when she fainted. Morgana shook her way.

"I'm fine. I was probably just light headed."

"In that case, we should go. Uther would be very angry with me if something happened to you c'mon." said Gwen helping Morgana up. Gwen was very cautious with Morgana as they walked back to the horses. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Positive Gwen! It's just something I saw."

"What was it?"

"Not what but who. I saw Merlin. It was Merlin and I in the 12th century he was dressed as I servant and I a lady of some class." Morgana said stopping in her tracks as she spoke, she looked down. "I told him I knew his secret and he just said 'you do?' but still that was weird right?" said Morgana looking up at Gwen hoping she didn't think she was crazy.

"I think you've just had a long day Morgana. Perhaps you should rest once you get back okay?" said Gwen with a loving smile and putting her arm around her friend in a motherly fashion.

Morgana sighed, she's been telling Gwen about her flashes ever since they started. Gwen said she believed her perhaps God was trying to tell her something or she was trying to remember the past or something but it seemed more like Gwen thought Morgana was crazy. At least that's how it looked like to Morgana, Morgana angrily walked back to her horse and rode off not bothering to look back to see if Gwen was behind her or not.

When Morgana arrived, she got off her horse and handed it over to one of the workers. She ran to find Gaius and tell him about her recent flash because who knows? Gaius has always been a good and loyal friend no matter what. Maybe he would listen to her and at least not think she is crazy like everyone else thought she was. She ran to his office bumping into people on the way she would've turned back and apologized but she didn't have time. She stopped as she stood in front of his doors, she opened them only to find Merlin cleaning his desk. Merlin looked up and smiled.

"Merlin…" she said with a half-hearted smile, she was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Gaius but maybe Merlin could work too.

"Morgana, I bet you're looking for Gaius."

"Actually I'm looking for somebody to talk to."

"Well I'm here. I'm all ears and don't worry no matter what you say can make me think you're crazy."

"How'd you know I was about to ask you not to think I'm crazy?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Even Merlin was surprised he said that he became confused all of sudden you can tell by the look on his face.

"Don't know, I guess it just came to me." He said laughing. Morgana pretend to laugh. "Okay so tell me, what's wrong?"

Morgana sighed and looked down. She opened her mouth about to talk but then she started searching for a way to begin without making herself sound silly. She didn't want Merlin to think less of her or make him think she was ridiculous or crazy! But she wanted someone to talk to and would Merlin keep his word of him not think she was crazy? She took that chance as she told Merlin everything. She never took her eyes off Merlin who was listening like a child getting read a bed time story, his expression never changed making Morgana nervous and uneasy she was wondering if he thought she was crazy now. As she finished Merlin looked down and then up at her and sighed.

"Well at least say something Merlin, you're worrying me."

"I don't know what to say Morgana, perhaps this should've waited for Gaius."

Morgana was hurt and she backed up. "You don't believe me? You don't think they could mean something?"

"I never said that Morgana listen.." he said inching closer to her, but she backed up. "listen all I'm saying is that this is probably nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I can't just not worry about it Merlin! They come to me unexpected every day! They're like memories, they feel like memories as well and I just can't help but wonder—"

"Morgana, you over thinking this!"

Something snapped in Morgana there and she put an emotionless face on, something took over her right there in that moment. "Or so you say Merlin, perhaps you know something that I don't know and don't want to tell me but let me a sure you of this." she inched closer to Merlin. "I will find out." After she said that she was back to normal. Merlin starred at Morgana in shock she was always so kind and gentle and in that moment he actually felt frightened and afraid of her or what she might do. Morgana was completely unaware of what she just done she looked at Merlin and spoke one more time. "I guess I can't trust anybody here." She said upset and angrily, she walked away from Merlin hurt that even Merlin wouldn't give his time of the day just to at least help her out with this. Looks like she was on her own for this one.


End file.
